War of Wars
by harrydreamerof2005
Summary: Harry Potter is worried about his friends. He hasn’t received one letter from them. The rise of Voldemort is about to get even worse as Harry meets some down in the kitchen that he never wanted to see again. I'm sorry everyone but this is as far as this s


**Chapter One: The Unexpected Guests**

Time and time again Harry wondered whether he would be happy again. Without Ginny in his life, Dumbledore gone forever, and his friends enjoying their summers with their own families, he had nothing to look forward to and no happy faces to look.

The Dursleys didn't help much either. It wasn't because they ignored him (which Harry really didn't mind because they didn't have many nice things to say to him) but the fact that they were so scared around Harry they ran from the room frightened that he might turn them into a toad. In the beginning it was some fun, but after having no company at all for weeks and weeks it got lonely.

He had been meaning to go to is godfathers house, which he left Harry, but the rise of Voldemort prevented him from even wandering around the neighborhood. This only added to his loneliness.

Harry Potter looked into the bathroom mirror. His wild, jet black hair somewhat covered a lightning bolt shape scar which he had, had ever since he was a one year old. His brilliantly green eyes peered through his glasses into his reflection.

His hands gripped the sides of the sink as he thought about what his friends might be doing. He had no idea what they were doing because he hadn't received one letter all summer from them. Harry sent them a couple only to find Hedwig flying back with not so much as a string attached to her leg.

A snort from the next room made Harry jump. He let out a sigh and strode out the door to his bedroom. But as he was opening his bedroom door the lights flickered on, and Vernon Dursley's beady little eyes were upon him.

"What are you doing out of bed? Trying to sneak up on us are you?" Vernon said.

"No. I was just going to the bathroom. Sorry, I didn't know that was a crime," Harry said casually.

Vernon looked him over once more and turned the lights out. Harry waited until he could no longer hear the creaking boards from his uncle's footsteps to step into his room.

The digital clock on the side of Harry's bed read 1:22. He wasn't tired at all though. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a long feather quill, and some blue ink.

_Dear Ron,_

Harry wrote, and then stopped to think what he was going to say.

_Why haven't you written at all? I'm really lonely hear. The Dursleys have never been much company, and now I'm just worried something has happened to you. Please write!_

_Harry_

He walked over to Hedwig's cage, opened it, and a snowy white owl hoped onto Harry's arm.

"Take this to Ron. I'm sure you know the way by now."

Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear playfully and stretched out her leg so Harry could tie the letter to it. Harry waited until he could no longer see Hedwig, then went to his bed and lied there awake.

It seemed as though he had only been asleep for a minute when he was jolted awake by a heavy thud next to his bed. Bolting up and snatching his glasses off his bedside table Harry looked around. Dudley, Harry's cousin, was standing there horror struck. Dudley's five chins wobbled as he trembled looking at Harry. He had knocked over Harry's pile of spellbooks while pulling one out from the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Harry said surprised.

Dudley didn't say anything. Harry picked up his wand off his bedside table and said more fiercely, "What are you doing?"

Dudley took a quick glance at Harry's wand and stuttered, "I-I-I was j-j-just l-l-looking." After he said this, he ran from Harry's room crying.

"What a big baby." Harry mumbled to himself.

Then Harry realized it wasn't just him who sent Dudley off running, 4 owls with notes and one with a rolled up newspaper were trying to get in through his window. Harry opened the window and the owls flew in and landed on his bed.

Harry took the load off the tawny owl with the newspaper first. The owl held out its other leg with a pouch tied to it and Harry dropped 3 knuts into it and it flew off.

Harry took the newspaper called the Daily Prophet and rolled it open. Scanning it he saw that there wasn't anything new. No deaths or sightings of Voldemort, which relieved Harry greatly. Lord Voldemort was the darkest wizard in the world. He had tried to kill Harry five times now and failed each one. Not only had Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but he killed Harry's mother and father, which was why Harry had to endure living with his aunt and uncle.

Harry threw the paper aside and went to the next owl.

It had the familiar green ink and the Hogwarts crest sealing it. Hogwarts hadn't been closed after all. Harry, relieved put it on his desk and planned to read it later. He took the last two letters off the owls and three owls flew out of sight.

Harry opened one of the letters and read it.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have come of age. You are no longer underage, and you may use magic outside your school limits. We must warn you, not to use magic in front of muggles unless an emergency. Congratulations on turning seventeen. _

_Mi_nistry _of Magic_

Finally, he could do magic without getting into trouble.

The next letter he opened having an idea what it would say. Harry read it over carefully.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_You have now come of age, and you may take the apparition test. The times that the apparition test will take place in the following year are enclosed. When you feel you are ready, you will meet at that precise time at the Leaky Cauldron, and we will exhort you to the apparition field. _

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry tossed it aside deciding that he wouldn't be taking the test for a while. He would much rather stick to brooms then the crushing pressure of apparition.

Harry's stomach rumbled so he went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Instead of the usually clean, polished, and empty kitchen Harry expected, it was full of people. Surprised, Harry stood in the doorway taking in the sight. Dudley was cowering in the corner next to the door, and Petunia and Vernon were no where in sight.

The people all turned around and looked at Harry. They were all wearing black hooded cloaks with masks. Harry knew instantly who they were. Death eaters. Then a familiar voice reached Harry's ears.

"Famous Harry Potter, we meet once again."


End file.
